digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:DVDs and hahahaha! Not what other sources said
So yeah, this muddles up what Kaen told us even more. The "group" is mixed in with "characteristics" as well, and Japanese attack names are often listed as if they were additional attacks. ;Tai: Taichi Yagami, Age 10 *Koromon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Agumon: Fierce and fearless, Reptile Digimon; Baby Flame *Greymon: Dinosaur Digimon; Nova Blast/Mega Flame *MetalGreymon: Dinosaur Digimon with the ability to fly; Giga Destroyer (missiles) *WarGreymon: Dinosaur Digimon with the ability to fly; Nova Force/Mega Claw ;Matt: Yamato Ishida, Age 10 *Tsunomon Xtreme scary art!: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Gabumon: Shy, Reptile Digimon, wearing a Garurumon fur coat; Blue Blast (petite flames) *Garurumon: Fierce, Animal Digimon; Howling Blaster/Fox Fire *WereGarurumon: Animal Digimon; Wolf Claw/Kaiser Nail *MetalGarurumon: Android Digimon; Metal Wolf Claw ;Sora: Sora Takenouchi *Yokomon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Biyomon: Gentle and sweet, Bird Digimon; Magical Fire (twisting) *Birdramon: Bird Digimon with the ability to fly; Meteor Wing *Garudamon: Bird Digimon; Wing Blade/Shadow Wing ;Izzy: Koshiro Izumi, Age 9 *Motimon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Tentomon: Insectoid Digimon with the ability to fly; Super Shocker *Kabuterimon: Insectoid Digimon with the ability to fly; Mega Blaster/Electro Shocker *MegaKabuterimon; Insectoid Digimon with the ability to fly; Horn Buster ;Mimi: Mimi Tachikawa, Age 9 *Tanemon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Palmon: Vegetation Digimon; Poison Ivy *Togemon: Vegetation Digimon; Needle Spray *Lillymon: Vegetation Digimon; Flower Cannon ;Joe: Jo Kido *Bukamon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Gomamon: Sea Animal Digimon with the ability to swim; Marching Fishes *Ikkakumon: Sea Animal Digimon with the ability to swim; Harpoon Torpedo *Zudomon: Sea Animal Digimon with the ability to swim; Vulcan's Hammer ;T.K.: Takeru Takaishi *Tokomon: Micro Digimon; Blows Bubbles *Patamon: Cheerful & gentle Mammal Digimon with the ability to fly; Air Shot *Angemon: Angel Digimon; Heaven's Knuckle/Hand of Fate *MagnaAngemon: Angel Digimon who can open the Gate of Destiny; Gate of Destiny ;Kari: Hikari Yagami, Age 9 *Salamon: Unknown, Unknown *Gatomon: Animal Digimon; Lightning Claw *Angewomon: Angel Digimon with the ability to fly; Celestial Arrow And then the English lyrics for Butterfly, Braveheart, and Keep On. The 02 guide (can transcribe later) gives grades instead of ages and alleges that the armor forms form a secondary evolution chain (ex. Flamedramon > Raidramon > Magnamon). Both guides agree that Patamon is...bat-like. Which, I guess? Okay. Soooooo...yeah. Let's discuss. 04:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :About Hikari, are we sure these things aren't just listing their Japanese names? They use "Yagami" instead of "Kamiya" and even list "Koshiro" and "Jo" instead of "Koushiro" and "Joe". :The Digimon Adventure lineart book also lists the 1995 Taichi and Hikari as being 7 and 4 respectively, so we have a contradiction about the age difference between them. 17:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with G-SANtos about them listing their Japanese names. About ages... We should compile what we know according to which version and go with the most consistent, leaving the rest as ref tags. Lanate (talk) 23:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::If it's listing the Japanese names, it still at least gives us "Jo" instead of "Jou". I don't believe these DVDs have Japanese language tracks (have to check), so I kind of have the feeling that the DVD producers believed these to be the full English names, but we can wave it off if we want. As for attacks, though...this thing clearly portrays the untranslated names in the same manner as alternate attacks, how do we deal with that? A ref note that notes that they were mistakenly distinguished? Finally, we've got a few types here (like Micro) that don't show up on our pages, and that we need to implement, and new Toei art of Tsunomon bristling. 15:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC)